


he's in the rain

by tidepodelf



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Child Link (Legend of Zelda), Minor Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Selective Muteness, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), a different take on link's silence, chose teen and up because his death is in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidepodelf/pseuds/tidepodelf
Summary: Ever since Link was little, he loved the rain. The calming rush of the water pouring down, soaking the ground and bringing to life all the things that need it’s help.He felt this connection to the rain, that it speaks when it must help is needed. It’s how he felt about his own voice. It made perfect sense to Link, that anything said should be to help others, otherwise it’ll break the peace.Things become real once they are said, things can become broken once out loud.
Kudos: 15





	he's in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this fic is one: inspired by my poem petrichor and two: the fic blossom by glowingjellyfishtreelights here on ao3 !! i rlly loved their fic on mute link, so i decided to write my own relating to my own feels about speach and rain :)
> 
> also the dialogue in the one scene is taken from that memory, it is not my own! also, the title is inspired by the song she's in the rain by The Rose it's just he instead of she lol

Ever since Link was little, he loved the rain. The calming rush of the water pouring down, soaking the ground and bringing to life all the things that need it’s help. 

He felt this connection to the rain, that it speaks when it must help is needed. It’s how he felt about his own voice. It made perfect sense to Link, that anything said should be to help others, otherwise the balance gets destroyed, the peace gone. 

Things become real once they are said, things can become broken once out loud.

His dad is worried, but his mom says Link will speak when he wants to, and that soon they’ll be complaining that he won’t stop talking.

Link doesn’t get yet that not everyone is held by these truths he’s living by.

Link was 8 when his sister came into the world. A bundle of light, something to protect. He knew from that moment on he must be careful what he says in her presence, for to break that light is to destroy the world.

His sister is not held by these same rules, she yells, she jokes, she always talks. Link’s parents joke that she is just talking for him and her both. Link does not judge her for speaking so much. Her light shines through her expression, through her song.

A light like her should never be put out.

Only once does he ever speak in front of her, when a rogue Bokoblin tries to attack her. He speaks one word, _“Run”_

It rains that night, and Link stays awake looking out his window, knowing that this was the Earth’s way of telling him he did everything right. 

At 10, the rain changes. Link and his family move to Zora’s Domain, where he meets Mipha, her own sort of light coming through. It’s different though. She shares her light when she chooses, she doesn’t need as much protection. Link speaks to her 2 times while living there, both times only to say thank you, he figures that thank you’s in a way, are their own form of protection, this time in the form of speakable truth.

Nothing will be harmed by saying thank you.

Link is 12 when he feels the call. There’s this weight in his chest, that grows the deeper he goes into the foggy forest. He pulls out the Master Sword, the weight settling, stealing his breath for a moment. He sits and listens to the stories and warnings from the Great Deku Tree.

When he leaves, it rains.

His parents opened up the door to their quaint home, and pale at their young son holding that Master Sword. Link wants to tell them not to worry, that it’ll be okay, but to do so would be a lie, it would break the peace. 

Link becomes part of the guard at the young age of 12, as it is hard to hide the Master Sword after all. The captain was perplexed at Link’s unwillingness to talk, as well as the other guards-in-training. But the guard did not let Link’s silence make his treatment any less different.

At 17, he’s one of the top guards in the palace. He was appointed as Princess Zelda’s knight, much to her dismay. 

Zelda too, had a light, but her father did not allow it to shine. He berated her for not unlocking her powers yet, as though prayer should do anything. How he hadn’t figured out that it was only dimming her light, her spirit, Link did not know.

He supposed she was not much different from him, but the weight placed on her was not a welcome one. It was not the subtle pressure of the rain. It was a storm of hail in which she only had a hood to keep her self protected.

He hoped that she wouldn’t dim out before the time came.

The princess was the only other person he talked to in his life. After all, she needed help.

Her horse was being tough, and Zelda’s thin patience with the world and her troubles were rubbing off onto the frustration of her horse. Link said one sentence that afternoon.

“Be sure to take the time to sooth your mount....that’s the only way it will know how you truly feel.”

Zelda seemed shocked, to hear his voice, but her light should not have to dim anymore, not with such a silly thing. Besides, he knew the rain would be okay with it, for he was simply protecting the princess.

He showed her then, how soothing Epona will make her warm up to Zelda, and she thanked him later that afternoon.

It rained the next morning, and Link smiled.

One day, Zelda asked Link why he doesn’t talk. 

Link just shook his head slightly, and pointed up at the sky, and Zelda made a noise of confusion. 

She would understand, one day. One day the sword will tell her.

It’s Zelda’s birthday, the prayers she made were not answered, just like Link knew they wouldn’t. Sometimes, to speak what is waiting for you only slows the process. These prayers did not show true faith, although that was not her fault.

He hopes she grows to know that.

Her light was so dim, that sunset as they walked back to the champions to deliver news of her failure. So close to defeat, but he knew she would pull through when the time came. 

He hesitates. He wants to assure her it will be okay, but to do that would be to kill the hope they have left. The champion's lights flicker when she tells them, and Link sees it before anyone else.

He’s here.

Ganon.

It starts to rain.

Zelda and him are rushing through the forest, his hand in hers, running, running as fast as they can.

Zelda stumbles and stops, and he whips around frantically.

Did he miss something? Is she hurt?

“How did it come to this?”

_Oh Princess._

“The Divine Beasts...The Guardians...They’ve all turned against us. It was Calamity Ganon.” She clenched her hands against the wet grass, voice breaking, “It turned them all against us!”

Link was down at eye level with the Princess, her eyes beginning to meet his.

“And everyone- Mipha, Urbosa, Revali and Daruk...They’re all trapped inside those things…” Her eyes were glistening with tears, and he wanted nothing more than to show her the truth, that moment. Seeing her now only broke his heart more.

_Please do not give up hope, Princess. We need you._

“It’s all my fault!”

Zelda held her head in her hands, naming off all the reasons she had failed them. If only she could know that the time hasn’t come, not yet. 

He looked at her now, right in the eyes.

“I’ve left them...all to die.”

She fell into his arms then, and he held her there in the rain. She would understand, soon enough.

Never in his life until this moment did he want to speak. To tell her the future that is near minutes away from coming true. The rain was a warning, in that forest.

_Do not speak the truth_

_Do not break it_

It’s still raining when the time comes. Link is on his final breaths, on his knees, but he will not waver, and just like many times before, he will not listen to the Princess. His duty is to her, his life, is to her.

He can’t break something like that. Not after all this time.

The guardian locks in on him then, and he knows, as the rain pours down even harder that this is it. There is a flash of light, coming from Zelda lighting up the field of discarded Guardians and soldiers. Her light shines through even after her physical light is put out. She’s done. He knew she would.

He doesn’t remember much after that, being in her arms, the warmth of her soul contrasting with the coolness he feels from the rain, from inside. The weight is lifted, the weight that settled in his chest so many years ago has lightened, and he knows everything will be fine. She’s got this.

_Forgive me, Zelda. Do what you must. The rain is with you now._

Not long after, the sword hums awake. 

It’s time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a one shot for now, but i might make it a series of stories, going more into depth on it and maybe what the people in his life thinking about his muteness. 
> 
> i'm also planning on making another fic relating to line without a hook because i think it's the perfect song for them :,)


End file.
